The request for funds is to purchase a hardware and software upgrade for the facilities current LTQ-FT ICR mass spectrometer (MS). This instrument is located in the Research Resources Center Proteomics and Informatics Services (RRC PISF) facility at the University of Illinois Chicago campus. This facility is the de facto center of proteomics activity in the Chicago metropolitan area, operating under a subsidy granted by the Chicago Biomedical Consortium (CBC) and tasked with encouraging and facilitating intercampus collaborative research between biomedical investigators at the University of Illinois, the University of Chicago and Northwestern University. The LTQ-FT ICR MS is a high resolution, high mass accuracy instrument that greatly facilitates the study of various physicochemical properties of proteins including post translation modifications of importance in cellular signaling, molecular weight and structure of intact proteins and protein quantitation. The reasons for this application are 1: To increase the sensitivity of the FT ICR trapping cell in the core of the instrument to allow detection and study of protein modifications at levels and masses not currently accessible to investigators using the instrument and 2: to obtain several software packages needed to improve the utilization of data acquired with the instrument, particularly with regard to extraction of features often missed in standard protein identification experiments. Since the PISF was formed in 2005, it has become an indispensable resource for investigators from all the CBC member institutions as well as additional institutions in the Chicago area such as Rush University Medical Center and Children's Memorial Hospital. The facility also has a major commitment to provide biomedical scientists with training in proteomic methods and technologies so that more investigators incorporate these methods into their research as well as make direct use of the instrument themselves. Acquisition of the requested improvements will increase the rates of success for current users in detecting peptide modifications that are the central to the understanding of the disease processes their research programs target. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This instrument allows the study of mechanisms of diseases such as heart disease, diabetes, lung disease and cancer. Improvements in its function will create opportunities for doctors and scientists at the University of Chicago, the University of Illinois at Chicago and Northwestern University to work together to better understand these diseases and devise diagnostic tests and better treatments.